Kuroshitsuji III
by Makesushi
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, is now a demon. He has trapped Sebastian, the older being unable to claim his soul. Ciel has been spending that time, looking for his younger brother, who he had assumed was dead, killed by the cultists. But not so. They have finally found him, but it seems he's already made a contract with another supernatural being. A vampire.


**I seem to be having many a plot bunny.**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Had he been human still, that day would have been his fifteenth birthday. But age no longer mattered to him. He looked up at his butler, who put of an emotionless face, to mask his still seething disappointment. "Hide that face when you meet my brother for the first time, Sebastian. He always was a skittish little thing." He said, recalling with an almost sort of fondness, the way the little one would always hide behind him. He smirked. He couldn't help but wonder if Colin was still the same. Some part of him hoped he was.

"We are here, young master." Sebastian said, exiting the carriage, when the door was opened by a blond boy, who looked at Ciel with blank eyes. Sebastian helped him out of the carriage, holding his hand gently. It was dark out, the stars shinning in the sky.

They were greeted by another male, this time with red hair, and a far more cheerful disposition. "Hello there, welcome to Smith manor. My name is Alexander. I'll take you to see master Cradual now."

"I was under the impression I was going to see Colin." Ceil said, his annoyance clear in his blue eyes. He clenched his fists around his cane.

"No demon, regardless of their refashion to our precious young master, may meet him without Lord Cradual's say so."

Ciel was shocked at first. Sebastian had told him, the people of the underworld wouldn't know of his existence for another few hundred years so then he wondered how in the world-

"Then is it safe to assume no one hear but young master Smith is human? I could smell it. On you, the foot man, three others inside."

"You are correct. None of us our human."

"But none of you are angles or demons."

"Once again...you are correct sir. Now, please come in. The master is waiting for you in the drawing room."

The red haired boy led them through the darkly lit house. There were portraits of forests and long winding rivers. Or oceans and meadows. The hallways were set to a light greyish blue paint with dark blue undertones. Truly a house befitting of a Phantomhive. Grand, without being nauseating. But he had to remember...Colin wasn't a Phantomhive anymore, for his own safety.

The man that had been leading them stopped at a wooden door, and knocked three times. There was a soft 'come in' from the inside, and the servant opened the door, stepping to the side for Sebastian and Ciel to walk through. He shut the door behind them.

There was a man sitting under a beam of moonlight, facing them, with a soft smile on his lips. His dark brown hair, and glowing almost red eyes, gave away that he was not as kind as he first appeared. He held a cup with red liquid in it, lifting it to his mouth, he drained it, setting it on the table next to him. "Ciel Phantomhive, how very nice to finally meet you. Please, sit and relax."

"Where is my brother?" The young earl demanded.

"We'll get to that, I promise, you will see your brother tomorrow morning. He is sleeping at the moment. I just wanted to talk to you first." The man assured them, once again gesturing to the chair across from him.

Ciel reluctantly sat, with his butler standing by his side, one arm over his chest the other behind his back. The young demon looked at the man, his own eyes turning red, hands tightening around the chairs arm, almost ready to destroy it. He wanted to see hi brother. He demanded that right in the letter he had sent to the servants of the house, and it angered him that he wasn't getting what he wanted. "What are you?"

"Ah, now that's an interesting question. Normally one begins with 'who are you?' But I suppose that only applies to humans. They don't really see the world around them, or rather, they don't want to." He tittered quietly, trying to keep him calm demeanor. "Ask your servant, I'm sure he knows."

Ciel looked to Sebastian who was looking at the man with a frowned brow. "You are...a leach." He growled, his eyes turning their bright pink color, his teeth growing sharper, shadows cast around him.

"My, how rude. But yes, I am."

"A...vampire?" Ciel asked, feeling the hair of his neck and arms standing up. "But they're not-"

"Real? This, coming from a demon, please don't make me laugh."

"Where's my brother?!" Ciel demanded, a sudden desperation in his voice. He imagined all the ways the frail boy could be being tortured by this creature.

"As I said, Lord Phantomhive, your brother is sleeping. Do not fear for his safety, I would never hurt my precious young master." He seemed to be unhappy with how their conversation was going. "Perhaps...I owe you an explanation, little demon?"

"You think?!"

"I met your brother...only hours after your servant found you." He started, looking up at the pale moon, with a fond smile on his lips. "The cultists had cast his half dead body in a pile by a lake, with many other dead bodies."

* * *

 _The old blood vampire could smell it, the blood of many, taste the oily flavor of fear. He inhaled. It was wonderful. He ran to where the sent was the strongest. He passed a building, that was burning. He could smell a demon's sent._ 'A new contract perhaps?' _He thought, as he neared where all the blood was._

 _He was thoroughly disappointed when he discovered that it was only dead children, whose blood had already run out of their bodies, and soaked into the ground. He kicked a girl to the side, who looked to be maybe five years old, her blond hair turned ugly brown by her blood._

 _"H...help m..m..me." A voice suddenly said._

 _Cradual took a step back, looking down. He had been standing on the arm of a young boy. The boys open, and tear filled eyes confirmed that he was still living, as did the sound of his beating heart, and ragged breathing. "So, there is one left?" He said, leaning down, to grasp the boy's chin in his hand. There was a stab wound on the child's right side, where someone had assumed the heart was. "Oh, how cruel. Not deep enough, not even in the right place. Your lungs are slowly filling with your blood little one, does it hurt?"  
_

 _"He...lp me." He gasped again, trying to reach for him, his small hand hardly able to rise off the floor._

 _"You're very small." The vampire said, brushing his greyish blue hair out of his eyes. "Very small, so pure of heart, I can smell that in your blood you know?"_

 _The child started to cough up blood, then cried pathetically, whimpering like the dumb creature he was. The vampire couldn't blame him for that. All humans were stupid. That's just how they were made. TO be weak and flimsy. "Tell me boy, what would you be willing to give me, if I saved you."_

 _"Anythi...ng."_

 _"Even your body?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Your mind?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Such conviction." He raised his arm to his mouth and bit down, drawing his dark blood. He placed it against the small boy's lips. "Drink." He said soothingly, running his fingers through the child's hair. "It'll heal you, little one."_

 _The child began to suckle on his arm, grabbing it with his weak hands, using all of his strength. The vampire watched as the boy's wound started to close. At the very least, no more blood would be in his lungs, and he wouldn't bleed to death. The vampire lifted the child into his arms, He weighed next to nothing, but that could have been due to the fact the child had not eaten in days._

 _"What is your name, little one?"_

 _"Colin Phantomhive."_

 _The vampire was surprised. He had met the boy's father once before. Could such a frail thing really have been the son of the tenacious Phantomhive patriarch? But the closer the vampire looked, the more he could see of both the man and his mother in his face. He remembered, there was also another child of the Phantomhives._

 _"What's your name?" The small boy asked._

 _"Huh? Me, well...for my kind, names are very powerful things. Forgive me, but I must lie to you, but only this once. You may call me_ _Cradual."_

 _"Thank you for saving me...Cradual." He said, looking up at the vampire with a small smile of his young face._

 _"Ah, not so fast, little master. All services come at a cost. You did swear to give me your body and mind after all."_

 _The boy looked frightened, and shrunk away from Cradual's eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked, gulping._

 _"Fear not, small one, I do not intend to harm you. But, as I'm sure you guessed, I am not human. Creatures like me require contracts and deals to give humans our aid."_

 _"You want...to make a contract? With me?" He didn't seem to understand._

 _"Yes, in return for my servitude, you will allow me to drink your blood. That will be the nature of our agreement. See? We both win. You get to live out your life, with your every wish being granted by me, and I no longer have to suffer through hunger."_

 _The boy looked at him in alarm. 'W-what? What does it feel like when you drink my blood?"_

 _"It has been described, as the feeling of hot knives digging into your flesh. Like hell, little one."_

 _The boy looked down at the ground, from his position in the vampire's arms, and then slowly started to nod. "I agree to the terms."_

 _"Very good, young master." He said, putting the boy back onto his feet. "Now, you must sign our cotract. Forgive me young master, I will be as gentle as I can." He whispered, rubbing soothing circles on the small child's shoulder. He moved closer, and started to lick the place where he was going to bite. Then quickly sunk in his jagged teeth into the boy's flesh. He let out a groan of pleasure, feeling the warm blood in his greedy mouth. He could hear the boy screaming, crying, begging for him to stop, but there was no way he was going to do that._

 _He eventually did pull away. The boy had collapsed in his arms, into a sobbing mess. The vampire rubbing his back, making soft hushing sounds, trying to calm him. The bite marks were already starting to heal. "Just sleep, don't fear, I won't need blood for another few days at the least."_

* * *

 _He had been looking for a suitable place for his master. His first thought was to bring him to the Phantomhive manor, but when he arrived there, he could smell a demon. He would not allow such filth to tarnish his master, so he moved elsewhere, but he had never gone out of him home. Only his servants even knew that he lived there. He had it in his will, that his illegitimate son would be his successor. It was just to easy.  
_

 _With his sleeping master in his arms, he found a manor in France, that was owned by an American man who had wanted to see the world. He had hidden his master in a meadow, with his cloak keeping the young boy warm. First, he made quick work of the servants, killing them, then draining them. Finally, he went to the master bedroom. His prey was a middle aged man, who trembled in his night clothes. With a twisted smile, he slashed the man to pieces._

 _He moved the bodies into the basement, where he would deal with them later, out of view of his master. But the blood would have to be cleaned right away, before it stained the wooden floors. But after some hard work, everything was perfect. He collected his master. He laid the sleeping child on the old master's bed, and pulled the garish covers up to his chin._

* * *

 _Having been alone with his master for three weeks, he knew it was time to bring more people to help. The boy needed a teacher, and Cradual wouldn't lower himself to meaningless household chores, when there were so many other things his master needed him for. He'd be the shield and sword. But, he would never ask his master to clean on his own. He knew many people, who would leap at the chance to do this for Cradual. But he needed, only a few. A footman, a butler, a cook, and a gardener. He had four in mind.  
_

* * *

 _"Young master, please, there are some people I want you to meet." He called gently to the young boy. The eight year old looked up at him with huge eyes. He looked that the four young men that were standing behind Cradual, each very different looking, and very intimidating to the child.  
_

 _He was hidden behind his curtians, peeking at the five people who were all watching him, and waiting for him. He shook his head quickly, moving to hide himself back, so not even his head was showing._

 _Cradual sighed, and walked to where his master was hidden. He moved the curtain to the side, and reached out his hand to softly lay his hand on the little ones head. "Do not be afraid. I would never allow them to hurt you." He said softly, taking the boy's hand, and moving him away from his hiding spot. "Do you fear me?" He asked.  
_

 _"No." The boy squeaked back. "Not usually."_

 _The vampire pushed the boy in front of him, both of his hands on the skinny child's shoulders. "You four, come and meet your new master."_

 _"Yes, Lord Cradual." They said, and stepped forward._

 _A young looking man with red hair crouched down so he was eye to eye with the small child."Hello, my name is Alexander Hamilton. I will be your new butler from now on. Pleased to meet you, little master."  
_

 _"Sullivan." A grumpy looking one said, not even bothering to meet Colin's eyes. He had grey hair, like an old man, but his face was youthful.  
_

 _"Hey there, I'm Charuls, but please call me Charlie. I'm the new cook." He waved to the boy, his blond hair covering one of his eyes._

 _"My name is Samuel, young master. I am the gardener." A tall man with dark skin said. While he was the biggest and most imposing of the four, he had the kindest eyes._

 _"What do you say, young master?" Cradual asked, giving him a look._

 _"It's nice to meet you all." He said softly, moving away from Alexander, who had gotten too close for his liking._

* * *

"Now, it's been five years, and the young master is aging into a fine young man."

"He's...thirteen now, right?" Ciel asked, having been lost in the vampire's story.

"Yes, he turned thirteen four months and seven days ago."

Ciel stayed quiet. It wasn't as if he could judge his brother, for being desperate to live. He himself had been willing to sell his soul for the chance of living slightly longer, and to get revenge. In the end, it had even cost him his humanity. But still...he had been hoping his brother was living a life free from troubles like owing a creature something. Even if it was only blood.

"We have been looking for another member of staff. Perhaps, your butler would be interested? You would be allowed to stay with us as well. I'm sure the young master would be delighted that his big brother had come to live with him. I've been telling him the last five years not to seek you out."

"Why?"

"It's very dangerous, to be around a contracted human. But you're no longer a human. Ah, but that does remind me of something."

"..."

"Do not attempt to contract my young master."

"I would nev-"

"You would. Believe me, you would. You'll want to. But do not, are we...understanding one another? Lord Phantomhive."

"Yes." Ciel said. He looked to his butler, who had been watching the exchange without a word. "I order you, to be the second butler to the Smith household, but you will still serve me personally."

"Yes, my lord."

"Tell me, Lord Cradual, is my brother the same? Is he still...?"

"He's delicate. That hasn't changed. But he's not a little boy anymore."


End file.
